1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a powered driver for driving a rotatable item, and more particularly, to a self-locking, cordless, rechargeable, powered winch driver adapted for use with existing winches and manual winch handles.
2. Background Discussion
It is well known for marine craft, such as sailboats, to utilize a number of lines that are hauled in or let out to raise and lower various types of sails as well to control the shape of such sails. In order to reduce the level of effort required to control these lines, both manual or power winches have been employed to ease the effort of pulling in lines under tension.
It is common to use winch handles to drive manual winches which typically comprise a capstan mounted for rotation about an axis of rotation, the capstan being provided with a socket for removably securing the winch handle to manually rotate the capstan. Power winches usually employ a motor, generally mounted below decks, for rotating the capstan.
It is relatively common to use releasable winch handles on marine craft, particularly when different winches at various locations on the vessel require operation over a short period of time, for example, during a tacking maneuver. In this regard, it is also well known to provide such winch handles with a locking mechanism which locks the handle to the winch during use and releases the handle for removal. Also known are manual winch handles which float.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,970 discloses a power handle for operating a winch. Although operationally efficient, the power handle of the '970 patent requires an external power source, is relatively large, bulky and unwieldy, cannot float and requires the use of a fixed handle such that if the drive motor is not operated, the power handle cannot be manually operated to turn a winch.
Moreover, the power handle of the '970 patent makes no provision for releasably locking the handle to the winch during use and therefore, is prone to uncontrollable release during high torque driving of the winch. Further, a standard, manual winch handle cannot be used by the power handle of the '970 patent.